percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Aeternitas (Eternity)
Gaea/Terra Zagreus/Aion Ouranos/Uranus, Pontus/Pontos, Apollo, Hephaestus/Vulcan, Ares/Mars, Perseus, Heracles, Titans and Gigantes Athena/Minerva, Artemis/Diana and Titanesses |status = Immortal |eye = Purple Any color |hair = Platinum Blond, like snow Any color |height = 6'0" Any height |affiliation = Aionios Olympians |weapons = Tempus Sceptrum |species = God Protogenos |home = Olympus Aionia Akropoli |Greek/Roman form = None |appearances = Eternity series |actor = N/A |quests = None |image = File:Daenerys_DanyinMeereen.jpg |caption = Eternal Goddess}} Aeternitas was the Roman Goddess and Personification of Eternity, a member of the Aionios and their Motherly-Homely figure, like Hera and Rhea before her she was the glue that kept stability of Aionia Akropoli and the united World together. Just as her twin is a Homosexual God, Aeternitas is a Virgin Goddess and is also Sterile by choice, therefore they are alike and akin but also opposites. History Creation Along with the Tonic that allowed in Zagreus's Rebirth and the Creation of Aion from Zagreus's Divine power that remained following his death, Aeternitas was born on the spot of Zagreus's Death and came to be by a grieving Zeus's tears mingling with the Earth soaked in the blood of Zagreus and the ashes of the Titans that were executed, answering their combined sorrow the Earth Mother instantly birthed a new child: a Daughter. Zeus chose to raise this daughter in memory of the son that he had lost, naming her Aeternitas, in the hope that her beauty and the memory of his beloved Zagreus would remain eternal. Eternal Goddess and Rome Once Aeternitas had grown to adulthood, she felt at peace with time itself and its unchanging flow, she chose to be a Virgin Goddess and chose to be impotent. The most civilized of her warlike family, Aeternitas was the first Goddess to leave West and settle down with the civilized tribes in Italy, becoming the first Goddess of Rome. Personality and traits Aeternitas is polite and well-spoken, but filled with quiet determination. She is fair, kind and wise, but fierce when angered. Although initially naive, she is intelligent, and quick to understand. It is said that she loves her family, she is motherly despite being unable to have children, and her very presence makes the Temple of Eternity more homely and welcome. She has pity for the downtrodden of the world, and she had a black and white vision of the world itself, after the Roman Legion crucified a hundred slave children to intimidate Spartacus during the Third Servile War she had the slave rebels crucify a hundred Roman Officials in retribution while unconcerned about any negative political fallout which would result. Physical Appearance Aeternitas is a young woman in her early teens. She is short (compared to a majority of Goddesses) of stature and very beautiful, with the silver-blonde snow-like hair and purple eyes. After Zagreus begins constructing the ranks of the Aionios, rumors of Aeternitas's striking beauty are spreading far and wide. Equipment and Symbolic Attributes Tempus Sceptrum Aeternitas's Symbol of Power is the Tempus Sceptrum. A Scepter which at its top it holds a "Snake seemingly coiled around an egg", symbolic of the Universal Egg that Chronos was said to have been born from, while the serpent is a sacred symbol of Time. During times of War, Aeternitas's Scepter can shapeshift into a European Ceremonial Longsword. Phoenix Just as Zagreus's Sacred Animals are Dragons, Aeternitas' Sacred Animals are Phoenixes, elegant as Dragons and with the power to burst into flame and be reborn. Just as Zagreus has Megaleio as his male Dragon familiar, Aeternitas has a female Blue Phoenix called Anagennisi. Trivia *In some texts, both Aeternitas and Aion are said to be children of Jupiter. Category:Roman Deity Category:Females Category:HubrisP Category:Protogenos